


Liebe geht durch den Magen

by secret_daydreamer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_daydreamer/pseuds/secret_daydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil makes Melinda food and she loves it.</p><p>“There you go”, he said, placing a plate in front of her on the coffee table<br/>“Smells amazing.” She picked up the plate, leaning back into the sofa. She picked up some of the dish with her fork and closed her eyes, relishing in the taste of it. His food always tasted amazing, she loved his cooking.</p><p>Don't be fooled by the title, this is English. I just kinda sorta didn't find an adequate equivalent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liebe geht durch den Magen

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the English equivalent of the German saying 'Liebe geht durch den Magen' is 'The fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach' but I don't like that very much. Talk about unnecessarily gendered things!
> 
> Anyway... I hope you enjoy.

“There you go”, he said, placing a plate in front of her on the coffee table  
“Smells amazing.” She picked up the plate, leaning back into the sofa. She picked up some of the dish with her fork and closed her eyes, relishing in the taste of it. His food always tasted amazing, she loved his cooking.  
He sat down next to her, grinning like a fool and began eating. He was such a child at times. She’d long since gotten used to it, she’d even initiated some of their childish pranks. That didn’t mean it didn’t still give her a warm feeling inside when he grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
She leaned slightly into his side. Normally, she wasn’t one for physical contact, especially not in the rec area where anybody could walk in at any given moment but it had been a stressful week and they hadn’t had time to just be in even longer than that. The last bit of downtime she’d gotten was about three weeks ago. She’d missed him, as cheesy as it sounded.  
“I’m glad you’re back”, he stated.  
“Me, too. I’d kill for a good night’s sleep.”  
He just nudged her side and they continued to eat in silence. He glanced at her from time to time but never said anything. After she’d eaten about half her plate he started grinning again when he looked at her. This time, he didn’t look away and his grin only broadened when she looked at him questioningly.  
“What is it?”, she inquired.  
“You’re a specialist at very many things, Melinda May but it seems eating isn’t one of them.”  
She looked down at herself and saw he was right; she had indeed spilled some of the sauce on her t-shirt. She cleaned it up as much as possible with her fingers. She was glad she’d known Phil for so many years and felt comfortable around him, or else this situation would’ve been mortifying.  
He still wouldn’t stop grinning.  
“You’ve got that stuff all over your face, too. You must really love my food a lot if you lose yourself so much in the taste that you can’t even concentrate to put it inside your mouth and not next to it.”  
“Or, I don’t really like it at all and am trying to eat as little as possible.” She smiled back at him, two could play a game.  
“Oh, well in that case”, he said, taking the plate out of her hands and going over to the counter to put the plate down, “you don’t really deserve it, either.”  
She jumped up after him. She couldn’t let him take her food away, especially not because it was her favourite meal and Phil had made it.  
She stared at him, daring him to keep her away from her food but he wouldn’t budge.  
“Tell me you love my food first, then you’ll get it back.”  
“So needy”, she groaned. She leaned around him to take the plate out of his hands, pushing her body flush against his.  
He looked her in the eyes and she was momentarily distracted from her task but quickly caught herself again and decided she might as well use this closeness to her advantage.  
She leaned in to kiss him, slowly at first but found she liked the sensation, a lot, and pushed her lips a bit harder against his. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t been at all surprise when she felt him kissing her back. She pushed him against the kitchen counter. The world stopped moving for a few seconds and she lost herself in the kiss. She felt a hand snaking around her waist, pulling her closer. She grabbed the sides of his face to angle his head perfectly and he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip. She eagerly granted him access and involuntarily let out a soft moan. Damn him and his perfect lips.  
She heard the plate being put down on the counter and felt his second hand tangle in her hair only seconds later.  
“Oh my god!”, she heard a squeal from the doorway. It was Skye, of course it was.  
They jumped apart but when they turned around to the doorway, Skye had already left and the could hear talk to someone. “Don’t go in there. Mom and Dad are making out like teenagers in there, finally.”  
They both laughed at her antics. She stood about a step away from him but didn’t want to face him after having kissed him out of the blue. So she reached for the plate that was still sitting on the kitchen counter behind Phil’s back but he saw that coming and blocked her way.  
“Thought you could distract me that easily, huh?” She wasn’t sure what to read into his impression, which must’ve been a first. He was smiling a little but she could’ve sworn that there was a pang of sadness to be detected in his eyes.  
She smiled back at him. She wouldn’t admit it but she had enjoyed the kiss and she wouldn’t have minded a repeat performance but she wasn’t sure how to go about it.  
She might’ve fallen in love with him over the last few years. She had always loved him, since the day they met but recently she found herself wanting to be with him romantically more often than not. If she’d kiss him again she couldn’t just brush it off as trying to distract him from her food.  
“You seemed pretty distracted just then.” She decided a little flirting wouldn’t hurt and would also give her more time to figure out what his reaction would be if she kissed him again, if it would be welcomed or not.  
“Not enough to get you your food back, evidently.” He held up her plate in front of her face.  
She shot him a glare, not really meaning it though.  
“You know”, he said taking a tiny step towards her so that he was now only a few inches away from her, “I sometimes think that you have a death glare that specifically says ‘Die, Phil Coulson!’. You think that glare is gonna get you your food back?”  
“I can always try”, she said, narrowing her eyes even further.  
He let out a small laugh at which her heart ached to kiss him again.  
He put the plate down, closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her again, very chastely this time, though.  
Her heart skipped a beat with excitement and he couldn’t help but smile.7  
“You think that kiss is gonna stop me from glaring at you?”, she asked, mocking him.  
“I can always try”, he replied before kissing her again, passionately, this time.  
The food sat long forgotten on the kitchen counter.


End file.
